


Normal life... Maybe

by Melenn



Series: an unexpected encounter [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melenn/pseuds/Melenn
Summary: They found a city lost together ... Since then, they have not left each other ...





	Normal life... Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all !
> 
> It is a kind of epilogue of La Ciudad Bianca that I wanted to write. I hope that pleases you.  
> Please let me know if you want a suite or not ... Because I like it and I think to continue it  
> I hope you enjoy !  
> Oh and be careful in this chapter ... there is SMUT

 

_Finally on the plane. Haste to_

_see you again Princess. I see you_

_tomorrownight, get ready ..._ _:)_

 

I bit my lip reading again the SMS that Sam had sent me the day before. It had been three weeks since he had gone to India with Chloe to recover a tusk. 3 weeks without any news, already that the idea that he was in the company of a frankly canon girl I didn't like especially, but I trusted in him.

 

" So, that’s it ? " I heard behind me.

 

I turned around, laughing.

 

" About what, Myla ? " I asked lightly red, putting my phone in my bag.

" Sam comeback today, isn’t he ? "

 

I looked away and she laughed.

 

" I know you too well! " she said, handing me my coffee as she took a sip of hers. " Plus, it's going to be the first night you've been together since you decided to move in together, right? "

 

I blush while thinking back to the day of his departure for India.

 

* * *

 

Few weeks ago...

 

_" I absolutely don't want to go ... " Sam whispered kissing the hollow of my neck causing me a shiver._

 

_I laughed kissing him quickly before putting on my shorts and my t-shirt._

 

_" Stop it ", I rumbled while laughing, " Chloe will arrive and I do not particularly want her to see you without clothes " , I added, swaying him his clothes in the face._

 

_He straightened up on his elbows, raising his eyebrows._

 

_" Do you feel threatened by Chloe Princess? " he amused himself with a smile._

 

_I went into the kitchen and pretended to tidy up to hide the pink on my cheeks at this reflection. Chloe was really hot, she knew it and knew how to play with. And had, according to Nate a few years ago, already quite a lot of experiences ..._

 

_" Absolutely not ! "_

 

_I turned and saw Sam in front of me, he had put on his jeans but not his shirt and I had not heard him arrive. I looked away as he dropped his hands on my hips and kissed the side of my forehead._

 

_" Too cute when you're jealous. "_

_" I’m NOT jealous ! "_

 

_He laughed before putting on his t-shirt_

 

_" Don’t worry, I'm only going for the money it will bring me. What will be useful for the rent. "_

 

_I cleared my throat, uncomfortable, it had been 4 months since we returned from Honduras. Since then, Sam and I had not left each other. Sully accepted it very well ... as long as he wasn't seeing us_

 

_" Speaking of that, I… "_

 

_He stopped short in his preparations and looked at me, his eyebrows raised. What makes me lose confidence in myself._

 

_" You're hardly ever at your place ... " I began slowly. " Between the expeditions, we ... it's wasted money ... so I thought ... "_

_" What did you think? " he whispered, putting one hand on my hip and the other holding my chin to I looked into his eyes.._

_" We… " I began, breathing quickening_

_" Finish your sentence Princess ..." he whispered even more slowly while staring at me, very calm._

 

_I took a deep breath before finally talking him._

 

_" I thought that rather than having an apartment that you do not use, you could move in with m-"_

 

_I did not have time to finish my last word when his lips pressed on mine with an overflowing passion and I had the impression that my heart was going to explode._

 

_" Yes " He said between 2 kisses. " One hundred yes. "_

_" Really ? " I whispered while I backing down to see his face_

 

_He smiled from ear to ear and I bit my lip._

 

 

_I put my arms around his neck and kissed him as passionately as he did a few seconds ago and he pressed me against the wall of the kitchen. That's when we heard someone clear her throat in the hall. And we turned, I was completely embarrassed._

 

_" Chloe, have you ever been taught to hit before entering? " Sam asked, angry._

_" I did it. Twice. Hi Sweetie " , she said, winking at me, " I was wondering if he was really dating you, I think I have my answer. I would have liked to continue to make you feel uncomfortable, but if we don't leave by 5 minutes, we will miss our flight. "_

 

_Sam sighed taking his things and came to kiss me quickly before whispering in my ear_

 

_" Be wise, I come back quickly, and above all ", he said putting his bag on his shoulder, " get ready because I'm very far from finished with you ... "_

* * *

 

" Hello, Emma, here is Earth, are you still with us ? "

 

I shook my head and looked at Myla who waiting for an answer.

 

" Sorry… " I mumbled, head in my coffee, " yes, it will be the first night that _our_ apartment ... "

" And you got everything you need ? " She asked.

" What do you mean ? " I asked while drinking my coffee.

" Condom, hyper sexy lingerie ... "

 

I gone down the wrong way with my sip of coffee and tapped on my chest to pass that feeling.

 

" Excuse-me ?! " I retorted, beetroot-red.

" What ? Your guy has just spent 3 weeks without seeing you, you just moving in together... You have to mark the occasion ! "

" I don’t need to… "

 

She got up and took me by the hand

 

" Yes you need, and trust me, you’ll thank me ! " She said with a wink.

 

We spent the rest of the afternoon in lingerie stores. I had remained reasonable but had opted for some extra lace underwear, since mine had suffered several times Sam's abuse ... And for the night, I had opted for a fully red lace nightie that only tieed at the level of my chest with a simple lace, camouflaging my brand new bullet impact scar a bit. Assorted with a red lace tanga too.

It was about 10pm when I was dozing in the chair and I heard someone knocked on the door. I was already wearing my clothes and rushed to the door and opened it shyly, checking that he was not accompanied. He was here, he was covered in bruises, cuts… He looked at me from top to bottom without a word, his mouths slightly opened and I bit my lower lip, embarassed. He didn’t like it ?

Suddenly he swung his bag inside, put his mouth on mine, closing the door with his foot, his hands on my hips, he lifted me with a hallucinating facility and pressed me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist instinctively making him moan while kissing me. When he stopped kissing me, his forehead against mine, his eyes looked at me, filled with desire.

 

" Now I want you to greet me like that every time I come home ", he said in a voice much more hoarse than usual.

 

I smiled at him and he kissed me again. Her hands holding my buttocks firmly, I would hug my legs around her hips clearly feeling her jeans harden.

 

" You missed me, " he whispered kissing my neck, " too much missed. "

" You too ", I said, running my hands through my hair and pulling them lightly.

 

Someone knocked at the door and I turned my head.

 

" Are you expect someone ? " he asked me

" No… "

" So we don’t care "

 

And he kissed me again when that knocked again.

 

" Sam, it's me who deposited you, I know you're here. "

 

I stopped and looked at him. He sighed.

 

" That’s Chloe ? " I whispered

" Go your home Chloe. " He grumbled

 

He wanted to resume but I prevented him and unrolled my legs around him to he let me gone on the floor

 

" We can’t let her outside, Sam. "

" Oh yes. Yes, we can. "

" Sam… " I began

" Drake, if you don’t open, we can break the door, too. "

" Stop that, Nadine ! " Said Chloe

 

I looked up at Sam, recognizing the voice, because I had spent time with the Adler.

 

" Nadine Ross ? " I whispered. " THE Nadine Ross ? "

" Dammit… " He sighed.

 

I back down him before putting on cotton shorts and a t-shirt camouflaging my outfit to open the door.

 

" What are you doing ?! " complained Sam

" Clearly, it is out of the question that you touch me before I know why Nadine is in front of my house, " I began, " and I feel that I will also need a drink. "

 

He groaned before leaning on the bar as I opened the door on the two women. Chloe looked at Sam, then me, before laughing. Then Nadine came, looking at me, without malice, she looked different from the last time we had met. Chloe gave me a hug before introducing me "officially" to Nadine

 

" Emma, let me introducing you Nadine Ross my new mh… Partner ? " she said whil asking Nadine by eyes

 

I squeezed Nadine's hand and she looked at Sam and me before telling me jokingly:

 

" So, you’re the latest Drake’s sex buddy ? "

" Are you serious, Nadine ?! " Sam retorted, angry.

" Yes, that’s me. " Said smiling, " and you the latest Rafe Adler’s sex buddy, right ? "

 

They stared at me all and suddenly laughed.

 

" Okay, I like this girl ! " Answered Nadine, laughing. " I really don’t see what she finds in you "

 

Sam put his arm in my back before kissing the top of my head while answering

 

" Me too, but it suits me very well like that "

 

I was going to go to the kitchen but Sam stopped me slowly

 

" Go sit down, I'll take care of it. "

 

I smiled at him and went to sit with the girls. Sam came back with 4 glasses and a bottle of Whiskey.

 

" Soooo, " I began looking Nadine, " why have you joining them ? "

" Well, " she said, taking a swallow of her drink, "I didn't know it. Chloe asked me for help with a case, which in fact was a rescue mission at the same time, because Sam isn't able to don't being catch by someone "

 

I turned to him. I did not even know he was taken prisoner. But that explained the blows. As well as the 3 weeks without news. He looked at me, miming a "sorry" on his lips.

 

" He asked me for help, " Chloe continued, " and you knew Asav personally ... so I turned to you, that's logical. "

" At least you could have been honest. "

" But you would never have helped me! And then thanks to me you could see monkeys ", added Chloe.

" Yes, and I could have gone to see one day without you. "

 

I laughed and for 2 hours they explained to me - while quarrelling regularly - how they had found the Tusk of Ganesh, how Asav had tried to kill them several times. How Sam had managed to slow them down while Chloe and Nadine were gaining ground. How they had prevented a bomb from exploding and thus preventing a civil war from erupting.

How also they finally decided to give the Tusk instead of selling it. They got a bonus for that, by the way, but half as much as Sam wanted, and he was grumbling about it again.

The bottle was almost empty around 00:30. I did not know how much glass Sam had drunk, I had only drunk one. On the other hand, the girls drank a lot more, especially Chloe. It's funny, it made me think a lot about Nate when he was a treasure hunter, before being with Elena.

They finally decided to leave around 1:00 am. When they left the apartment, Sam closed the door with a sigh.

 

" That was a good evening ", I said simply as Sam put everything in the kitchen.

" That could have been such a really better evening… " he mumbled while sitting on a chair.

 

I took off my shorts and t-shirt without him seeing it and scratched my throat with a shy smile.

 

" Who said that the evening had to end right away ? " I say in a playful tone

 

He looked at me then raised his eyebrows smiling

 

" And what do you have in mind, exactly ? " he asked me, leaning against his chair.

 

I went over to him and I sat astride on him, running my arms around his neck.

 

" Well… " I began slowly, " maybe we should resume where we are stop before your departure for India ? "

 

I said that while moving slightly the pelvis, causing friction against Sam's jeans that began to swell. He looked at me with amused eyes.

 

" You know… " He said, putting his hands on my hips. " I’m old, and I don’t remember what were we doing before my departure. "

" Oh, really ? " I laughed."

" Nop, " he replied with a smile, " maybe you can help me to remember ? "

 

I bit my lip with a smile before gluing my chest against his chest and kissing him passionately and looking at him again, questioning him with my eyes.

 

" Mmh… No, not enough. Maybe you can continue… you know… to help me to remember… "

 

I laughed before plunging gently my tongue into his mouth, starting to pull the buckle out of his jeans. I part with him only a few seconds to remove his shirt, leaving his shirtless. I stopped a few seconds and looked at him, he was covered with bruises. Some began to leave, others were still very dark. I was horrified.

 

" What did they do to you babe… "

" Hey, " he said, holding my chin for me to look into his eyes. " I'm fine Princess, I've seen worse. "

" Sam, they completely ... " I wanted to cry, " I could have lost you-"

 

He put a finger on my mouths.

 

" No, no, no, " He said with a frowning as I looked at him, " out of the question to say something like that now, you're way too sexy to be sad now. "

 

He kissed me before grabbing my legs to lift me up and take me to the bedroom to gently rest on the bed. He lay down above me and stared at me, stroking my hair. His way of looking at me gave me the impression of having a whole colony of butterflies in the lower belly.

 

" What ? " I asked, blushing.

 

He kissed me softly before answering.

 

" I never told you that you are beautiful ? "

" Stop it… " . I said, looking away. " It's the outfit that does that. "

 

He straightened up on his elbows while stroking my hair.

 

" Because you think the reason I'm telling you're beautiful is your outfit? " He asked me really surprised

 

I bit my lip, no longer looking into his eyes.

 

" I find you beautiful when you bite your lip like that, " he said kissing the corner of my lip, " when you smile, when you worry, when you're sure of yourself, when you come ... "

" Stop ... " I said, hiding my face in my hands, completely red.

 

He laughed before removing my hands and kissing me softly.

 

" When you laugh, " he kissed the tip of my nose, " when you're embarrassed, " he kissed my cheek, " when you talk about a topic that fascinates you, " he kissed my neck, " when you -"

 

" _I love you_ , Sam… "

 

He looked up at me suddenly, as surprised as me. Shit. We had never said it in four months. I believed I had just thought it when I heard the sound of my voice but when he raised his head, I realized that no, I had not just thought. I sat up on my elbows, looking at him.

 

" I…" I began,Sorry, " I just…I-"

" See, " He said suddenly, " Now, I can also tell I find you beautiful when you say you love me. "

 

My heart had a miss while Sam brought his face closer to mine to be only a few millimeters. He stared straight into my eyes, his eyes made me melt

 

" I love you, Emma Jones. " He whispered before kissing me with infinite sweetness making me fall gently back into the bed.

 

I wrapped my arms around his neck, a tear starting to bead in the corner of my eye. While kissing me, he gently loosened the lacey, freeing my chest from my nightie.

He kissed every inch of my neck before heading to one of my breasts, kissing her, sucking my nipple sending small electric shocks all over my body with every touch of her lips against my skin, making me moan of pleasure. He did the same with my other nipple and then continued his kisses on my ribs, before gently sealing his lips to mine, again. Stifling my moans.

He gently passed a hand on each side of my tanga before slowly lowering it down my thighs to remove it from me. He began by taking my right ankle and covered it with kisses gently until my thigh. Finally he slowly kissed my clit and teased slightly and I let myself carried by the torrent of sensation that it caused me. He stopped, undressed quickly and reached for the night table to take a condom but I held his arm.

 

" No need… " I whispered softly. " I started the pill right after you left ... "

" Without telling me? " he said, raising his eyebrows."

" Surprise ... " I said smiling shyly.

 

He smiled and kissed me, interlacing one of his hands in mine over my head while his second catching his dick. He stroked my clit with his cock making me moan again, before slowly penetrating me while my hand unconsciously clasped his hand as I felt him fill me.

He put his forehead against mine before mixing our last free hand on the mattress also and began a movement back and forth deep, gently touching my sensitive part each time, like a caress raising pleasure in me. He kissed me while continuing and then whispered in my ear:

 

" I love you, Emma. My wonderful Emma. Only you. You’re the only that I want. "

 

I looked at him, tears in my eyes. I kissed her, clasping his hands in mine as I felt my orgasm arrive. I did not know if it was the fact of knowing that he loved me too, the fact that he whispered it to me while he was in me or his so tender and powerful at the same time to make love to me because that was clearly what we were doing, but suddenly, I separated my lips of him and a powerful moan escaped my throat while my orgasm crossed me. He kissed my neck moaning as my pussy contracted around him, making him come too, and I felt him spreading inside me. Then he let himself fall on me, his forehead against mine, both covered with a fine sweat. He kissed me softly before letting him roll on his back next to me. I put on my stomach, to look at him, smiling shyly. He noticed it and put on his elbow, looking at me in turn.

 

" What’s happen Sweetie ? " he asked me, putting a lock of hair behind my ear.

" Nothing ... " I bowed my head blushing, " I just thought I was incredibly lucky that you could be in love with me ... "

 

He laughed before pulling on my arm to make me lie down on him.

 

" You're kidding... " he said kissing the tip of my nose. " _I'm_ lucky. I have an exceptional and incredibly sexy woman who had the misfortune to have fallen in love with me ... "

 

I straddled him before punching him in the shoulder, which made him laugh. He retaliated, putting me on the back and tickling me, I struggled now beneath him, completely dead of laughter. He stopped short and looked after him, before feeling his cock against my leg. I bit my lower lip, looking at him. He looked up at me with a more evocative smile.

 

" Ready for a second round ? " He told me

" With _pleasure_ ... " I laughed by drawing him against me.


End file.
